danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WolfiZee/Gods of Catasrophe
Balance is abyssal... Yharon's definitely going to win. This is what happens when you make bosses of different tiers fight to the death Dieties Slime God Dark Emporer Yharon Devourer of Gods Random Sentinel Providence Profaned Guardian Random Mechanical Random Mechanical Random Deity Random Deity Random Deity Random Deity Moon Lord The Terrarian Slime Faction Slime God Passives - Can't be damaged until the Ebonian & Crimulan Slime Gods are Defeated. After 4 Kills, you will become The Juggernaut HP - 800, Defense - 0, Damage - 80, Speed - 20 Abilities - Guards, Charge Goal - Kill all who won't submit to the Dark Emporer The Juggernaut HP - ∞, Defense - ∞, Damage - ∞, Speed - 0 Abilities - Charge Goal - Kill all who won't submit to the Dark Emporer Dark Emporer Passives - At 50000 HP, you will go to Phase 2 HP - 110000, Defense - 45, Damage - 400/360, Speed - 35 Abilities - Stomp, Slime Rain (Phase 2), Slime Throw (Phase 2) Goal - Kill all who would oppose you. Yharim's Faction Yharon HP - 2400000, Defense - 200, Damage - 528/300 Abilities - Charge, Fireball Goal - Kill all who would oppose you Devourer of Gods Passive - at 550000 HP, you will go to Phase 2 HP - 1000000, Defense - 92 (0 at Phase 2), Damage - 250 (480 at Phase 2)/136 (256 at Phase 2), Speed - 25 Abilities - Charge, Lasers Goal - Kill all who would oppose Yharon Ceaseless Void Sentinel Passive - You can't be damaged until your Minions are defeated. HP - 150, Defense - ∞, Damage - 240, Speed - 5 Abilities - Swarm of Mystery Goal - Kill all who would oppose the Devourer Storm Weaver Sentinel Passive - at 300000 HP, you will go to Phase 2 HP - 400000, Defense - 0, Damage - 160 (192 at Phase 2)/200, Speed - 95 (35 at Phase 2) Abilities - Charge, Lightning Goal - Kill all who would oppose the Devourer Signus Sentinel HP - 230000, Defense - 70, Damage - 240/196, Speed - 20 Abilities - Charge, Fireball Goal - Kill all who would oppose the Devourer Providence's Faction Providence Passive - You can't be hurt until the Profaned Guardian is defeated. HP - 285000, Defense - 100, Damage - 192/150, Speed - 15 Abilities - Spear, Flame Goal - Kill all who would oppose you (Yharon, Devourer, Slime, & Terrarian) Profaned Guardian HP - 80000, Defense - 50, Damage - 160, Speed - 20 Abilities - Charge Goal - Protect Providence with your life Draedon's Faction Draedon Nothing is known about this member Goal - Kill all who would oppose you. The Destroyer Mechanical HP - 80000, Defense - 30 - Damage - 280/93/72, Speed - 35 Abilities - Charge, Lasers Goal - Kill all who would oppose the Great Creator Spazmatizm Mechanical Passive - At 9000 HP, you will turn to Phase 2. Only appears with Retinazor HP - 23000, Defense - 10 (28 at phase 2), Damage - 88/85 (127 at Phase 2)/108, Speed - 30 Abilities - Cursed Flames, Charge, Cursed Inferno (Phase 2) Goal - Kill all who would oppose the Great Creator Retinazor Mechanical Passive - At 8000 HP, you will turn to Phase 2. Only appears with Spazmatizm HP - 20000, Defense - 10 (20 in Phase 2), Damage - 76 (92 in Phase 2)/76 (113 in Phase 2)/68, Speed - 20 Abilities - Laser, Charge, Laser Storm (Phase 2 Only) Goal - Kill all who would oppose the Great Creator The Motherboard Mechanical Passive - Invincible until all drones are destroyed. HP - 45000, Defense - 55, Damage - 80/75/100, Speed - 15 Abilities - Drone Storm, Death Ray (Phase 2) Goal - Kill all who would oppose the Great Creator Skeletron Prime Mechanical HP - 59000, Defense - 24, Damage - 158/40/100/88/95, Speed - 15 Abilities - Charge, Grenades, Laser, Vice, Saw Goal - Kill all who would oppose the Great Creator Terrarian The Terrarian Passive - Each attack increases Stats HP - 500, Defense - 128, Damage - 100/100/130/70, Speed - 65 Abilities - Last Prism, Lunar Flare, Blaze, Arcanum Goal - Take down the tyranic rule of Yharon & The Devourer Miscellanious Plantera Passive - at 15000 HP, go to Phase 2 HP - 30000, Defense - 36, Damage - 100 (140 in Phase 2)/76, Speed - 5 Abilities - Charge, Seed (Only in Phase 1) Goal - Protect the Jungle at all costs (Kill Yharon) Golem HP - 39000, Defense - 30, Damage - 94/112, Speed - 5 Abilities - Falcon Punch, Laser Beam Goal - Protect the Temple at all costs Calamitas HP - 39000, Defense - 15, Damage - 60/60, Speed - 20 Abilities - Charge, Laser Goal - Protect Yharon with your life. Moon Lord HP - 145000, Defense - 70, Damage - 300/120, Speed - 10 Abilities - Death Ray, Laser Bolt Goal - Survive until the end of the game. Duke Fishron Passive - At 25000 HP, you will go to Phase 2 HP - 50000, Defense - 50 (100 in Phase 2), Damage - 140 (201 in Phase 2)/100 (200 in Phase 2)/140, Speed - 65 Abilities - Charge, Tornado, Bubbles (Phase 1 Only) Goal - Protect the Ocean at all costs 'STATISTICS' HP - Health Points Defense - Damage Reduction/2 (NOT percentages) Damage - Damage dealt Speed - Chance of dodging hits Category:Blog posts